Designer
by Zecilys
Summary: Ito Risa is a designer child. Meaning she was genetically engineered to be there if anything happened to her sisters. Its been a while, and no one has found out. But, the media has been digging things up. And they've come across the secret. Kyouyaxoc
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ito Risa is a designer child. Meaning that she was genetically engineered to be there if anything happened to either of her sisters. For a while, everything's been quiet, and no one has known, but it won't be long before the truth gets out. Let's just say, the media is very hungry for a such a piece of information, that the Ito company head has violated ethics by conceiving a designer child.

So, this story just suddenly came off the top of my head, I'm not sure if it'll continue though...

But, I have gotten a few promising reviews/messages, and I think for the time being, I'll try to find time to work on it. :)

Without further ado, enjoy~! :)

_Designer baby _

_The colloquial term "**designer baby**" refers to a baby whose genetic makeup has been artificially selected by genetic engineering combined with in vitro fertilization to ensure the presence or absence of particular genes or term is derived by comparison with "designer clothing." It implies the ultimate modification of children and is therefore usually used pejoratively to signal opposition to such use of reprogenetics._

_Genetic modification can be used to alter anything from gender to disease, and eventually appearance, personality, and even IQ. Another controversy facing the advancement of genetic modification technology is the price of such procedures and its ability to create a gap in society. Altering embryos is fairly recent technology and as it develops is a very costly procedure. With only the wealthy being able to pay for the modification that will eliminate disease for their children and eventually choose to treat people with disabilities or diseases and those used to enhance healthy people. Or, create things such as 'Organ Banks,' where one child will be used in a manner similar to spare parts. Of course, that of which is HIGHLY disapproved by society._

_~oOo~_

I was born in a test-tube, and no one had ever second-guessed the ethnics involved. The doctors turned a blind eye once my parents offered each of them a blank check, and the nurses wouldn't dare expose the dirty little secret of one of he wealthiest families in world. My mother never contradicted my father's wishes, and my father always got what he wanted. They told my other siblings that the stork was bringing them a little sibling. Conveniently they forgot to mention that they already knew exactly what they would look like, I'd have blue-gray eyes and dark brown hair, not at all unlike the traits of my older sister.

Thus, on one bright sunny day in March, approximately sixteen years ago, they walked into the Ootori hospital in Tokyo, Japan. Sometime later that day, a few different versions of a child they could have had been created in test tubes. They ruled out the ones that weren't what they wanted. A lot of possible brothers and sisters for me were just dumped into a biological waste bin. Luckily, I hadn't met the same fate. I had had the genes they'd wanted in their little girl.

The one that'd either be the walking organ bank lest one of their other daughters needed something, or a replacement if any of them died.

I wasn't sure whether to be happy, or horrified at their concern for their children. Even though my sister was only 5 years old, they'd already thought of any future complications, and took care of them.

They got their genetic baby by Christmas that year, and they'd named me Risa, after my sister Misaki . Initially, my parents had believed that I would be a clone of Misaki, and chopping me open would be a cinche as long as she was there to replace me. Even though I knew my purpose in their eyes, I only hoped that they felt remorse.

The only reason I knew, was because I was nosy. Going through some old documents in my parent's personal safe, trying to find an answer to as why I was so much like my sister.

Yet nothing changed.

I thought I was special, there was room enough for both Misaki and I inside our parents' hearts, especially father.

However, when they looked at me, they only saw 'Misaki's little helper' or 'the replacement child.' Not that they would ever admit to it. But, at least my mother had the decency to hide it.

Not that I acted like I knew it. I tried to ignore it.

It'd be a secret that I took to the grave with me. _Hopefully._

_~oOo~_

Water made my eyes burn, compliments of the hygienic chlorine. As usual, my goggles had fallen off earlier in the match. As a result, my vision blurred slightly from all the splashing. Trying my best to see clearly, I squinted and ignored the stinging as I searched for an open teammate.

"Pass!" One of my teammates shouted from the middle of the pool, and before anyone could get on her, I passed the ball to her.

It was a relief to have the pressure on her; I hated it when the parents and coaches just screamed at you. I mean really, they tell us to concentrate when their yells are a distraction themselves!

Swimming, I raced towards the goal. While my head was underwater, I gasped, letting the blue water in my throat. I surfaced, panicking slightly, and coughed violently.

"Holy shi-" I began, but decided against swearing. Turning, I came face to face with the girl who had fouled me. Apparently she didn't want me moving ahead, and elbowed me beneath the water. Of course the referee failed to see, but then again anything under the water goes.

"What?" The brown haired girl said innocently, almost daring me to call the referee.

Unknown to her, the girl with the ball had neared the goal. Twisting her body and holding the ball away from the opposing player who now guarded her, she met my eyes. "Ito-san!" She shouted in frustration. "Stop talking!"

Pushing the same defender who had fouled me away, I broke free and lifted my arms into the air. Within seconds the ball was back in my grasp and I turned around kicking my legs hard to keep me afloat.

"SHOOT!"

"GO FOR IT!"

"NOW!"

'You throw the damn ball!' I mentally remarked.

All sorts of yells came from the players, coach, and crowd and I gritted my teeth. Honestly, they never learned.

My burning eyes failed to see the goal net in detail, but I could make out the posts well enough. Throwing the ball into the corner, the goalkeeper jumped but failed to stop the ball. I suppose the past season on the water polo team had done me quite well.

The game didn't last much longer, good thing too because my side ached from the blow. Slowly making my way to one of the ladders, I shook hands with a handful of players from the other high school. It didn't hurt being a good sport, but I made sure to avoid the cheating defender. While all the while sending her a death glare that could put her six feet under, if only it came with a laser or something.

My arms were so tired, almost failing to hold onto the ladder's rails I climbed out into the cold air. Holding my arms around my soaked body, I looked around for my mom. She'd taken time off her schedule just to watch my game today. 'Good publicity, you know?' she'd told me earlier. But, by all means, it still felt good that she'd come to watch.

Suddenly, a familiar woman pushed her way through the crowd and rushed towards me. Anxious to get away from the cold pool, I padded over to her, listening to the squelch of water from my sopping wet feet with every step.

"Mom!" I was happy to see her, especially when I saw that she held out a towel to me. As a woman who never played sports but devoted all her time to a laptop, she began to fret about how dangerous water polo was.

"Mom-"

"And the referee can't possibly see everything, you know? You could get hurt-"

"Mom…"

"I'm always hearing about kids breaking bones or organs getting smashed or-"

"Mom…"

"They have to get things amputated, do you understand me? A-m-p-u-t-a-t-e-" She had an ongoing habit of spelling things out.

"Mom!"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Can I have the towel now?" I asked, laughing. She looked down and saw that she still clung onto the towel in a death grip.

Sheepishly, she let it go. "Sorry." Slowly, people began filing orderly out of Ouran's massive indoor poolroom.

The game took place after school, so after a trip to the locker rooms, she took me home. Or at least told the chauffeur that we wanted to go home, if that counts.

Unlike most rich families at Ouran, our house wasn't obscenely big; it was on the larger side compared to the homes of commoners. But, it featured only three floors and a large wine cellar that took up the majority of the basement. In comparison to most Japanese rich families, we had multiple large houses, instead of one humongous house.

Only my car was parked in the driveway, my father's black Mercedes was nowhere to be seen. I hadn't seen my sister's white Lotus in our driveway for almost a year now, she'd moved (with her car,) over to America to attend college, and never really came home. My brother's cars were also gone. It didn't make any difference; no one in our family really drove anyway, and when we did, it was to make sure our parents didn't know where we were going.

My mom excused herself, and told me that there was something she needed to take care of back at my father's company, you see, she manages the Japan and Chinese branches, while my dad spends the majority of the year in America.

So, after her departure, I had the house to myself, all alone.

Well not really alone, Touya-tan was always there. The huge golden retriever was incredibly loyal to me, for reasons I'll never know since I don't do anything for him, its my parents' maids and butlers who feed him, wash him, and trained him. Me? I just played with him a lot as a puppy and soon I was his favorite.

But, I wasn't complaining. If I ever fell down a well or something, I could always count on 'Lassie.'

After unlocking the tall black door, I entered the living room and as usual was greeted by Touya.

"Hey you. Have you been keeping the house safe and sound?" I grinned bending over to scratch behind his ears.

A few years back, when we brought him home from the pound as a puppy (courtesy of a Humane Society event, my father thought it'd bring in some good publicity,) I spoke to him with the baby voice everyone uses when they talk to their pets. I then realized I hated being spoken to in a baby voice from my aunts and uncles- so the Touya-tan probably hated it too. So I talked to him like I would talk to my friends, except about the most private matters, my arguments with my parents and troubles with my sister or brothers. He sat there with me on my bed, just listening and licking my face whenever I felt down.

I almost finished my shower when my phone rang, causing me to jump out with only a towel, and race to my bag where my cell phone was stored.

"Hello?' I angled the phone so none of the water from my wet hair would get on it.

"Ito-san?" The voice on the other side was light, and rather apprehensive, I took a look at the caller ID, and realized it was my lab partner.

"Haruhi, hello."

"Ugh, I'm sorry, I forgot my copy of the lab sheet, could you bring me one when you get a chance?"

"I'm not that busy, I'll bring it to you right after my shower, where are you?"

"Music room 3, but maybe later, the club is pretty busy. How about 5ish?" I smiled, and told him that that that would be fine.

_~oOo~_

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the low quality grammar-wise, I'm a little out of practice.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ito Risa is a designer child. Meaning that she was genetically engineered to be there if anything happened to either of her sisters. For a while, everything's been quiet, and no one has known, but it won't be long before the truth gets out. Let's just say, the media is very hungry for a such a piece of information, that the Ito-Frost company head has violated ethics by conceiving a designer child.

Review Responses: Thanks so much for everyone that read/reviewed!

Tasia'sENDLESSDreams.: Thank you so much! :) And, I've never read Unwind, but I now want to...About the mom, maybe, maybe not, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Hope you continue to read and review!

Yuuki: Yup, I was reading that when I came up with the idea for this :) Please continue to read and review!

Secretly Strange: Thanks so much! It always makes me want to keep writing when people give me reviews like the one you gave me. It's so motivating! :) There is a little drop in quality in this chapter, but I hope I'll continue to see reviews from you:) Thanks again!

Illogical Human: Thanks :) I"ll try! Please continue to read and review!

SN-Dirty-Rich: Thank you~! I'll try to continue this story! :) Please continue to read and review!

XXAimtheflameXX: Thank you so much! Please continue to read and review! :)

Kazumi0Gaoka: Thanks so much, I'll take that into mind, and of course I'll read your story! :)

So, this story just suddenly came off the top of my head, I'm not sure if it'll continue though...

But, I have gotten a few promising reviews/messages, and I think for the time being, I'll try to find time to work on it. :) And I've been in Asia for a few months, and the internet sucked, so I couldn't work on it at all, not to mention I haven't spoken english in like...2 months, so I'm outta practice writing-wise. But, I'll try my best nonetheless. Oh, and I made some minor changes to the first chapter.

if you don't feel like rereading, here's the basic breakdown:

-The main character's name is now 'Risa' instead of Yuzuki

-Her sister's name is now Misaki rather than Mizuki

-Her mom isn't Japanese

Without further ado, enjoy~! :)

_~oOo~_

_Designer baby _

_The colloquial term "**designer baby**" refers to a baby whose genetic makeup has been artificially selected by genetic engineering combined with in vitro fertilization to ensure the presence or absence of particular genes or term is derived by comparison with "designer clothing." It implies the ultimate modification of children and is therefore usually used pejoratively to signal opposition to such use of reprogenetics._

_Genetic modification can be used to alter anything from gender to disease, and eventually appearance, personality, and even IQ. Another controversy facing the advancement of genetic modification technology is the price of such procedures and its ability to create a gap in society. Altering embryos is fairly recent technology and as it develops is a very costly procedure. With only the wealthy being able to pay for the modification that will eliminate disease for their children and eventually choose to treat people with disabilities or diseases and those used to enhance healthy people. Or, create things such as 'Organ Banks,' where one child will be used in a manner similar to spare parts. Of course, that of which is HIGHLY disapproved by society._

_~oOo~_

"What's wrong about having a lot of friends?" she challenged. I didn't like to bicker with her; Aya was my closest friend, mainly because she had the patience to deal with my sort of attitude on life. She was one of the few people I knew who understood that materialism isn't everything. She did have a insane streak going on though.

I wondered where the time had gone. At first, she'd asked for help on homework over the phone, leading up to me meeting up with her back at school, we got talking and it was already four thirty.

"I want someone who cares about more important stuff. You know, family, people, the world, and what's right- not what's cool. Someone who's heroic."

Tapping her chin in thought,

Aya finally replied,

"That's it! I know you've been reading all those fantasy books, with the whole archery phase going on, but I didn't think it would affect your look on romance."

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"You're asking for some kind, princely figure." Alyssa announced. "In case you haven't noticed Risa-chan, they don't exactly exist anymore. Well there's Prince William and Prince Harry, but they're over in England. I mean, how many Princes do you see going around waving a sword around killing magical beasts?"

"None," I admitted, highly amused. "I guess you could say that I'm looking for a prince like figure. But, how could I not? A prince is so much… more. Does that make sense?"

"More." She said thoughtfully. "Yes, I think I know exactly what you mean."

As much as I hated to admit it, that sort of boy only existed in the world of fantasy. All I needed to do to find my prince was open the pages of a book, but I couldn't rely on that now could I? There was actually a phase where I pretended fictional princes were real people, and I just had to wait for them to pop up. Not smart at all, my mother threatened to put me in an asylum, and as always, my dad just looked on. Pretending that I was the daughter her wanted.

Against my better judgment, I gave in slightly. "You make a good point; I guess I won't reject a single person this year without seriously considering it. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands.

"I really hate that." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked curious.

"That there isn't a Prince Charming waiting for me."

"Oh, yeah, I got over that when I was twelve." Aya smiled sympathetically.

There wasn't a prince waiting for me.

I sure wished there was though. Even if I lived in a world, where money could buy virtually anything, even a designer child, I couldn't get myself a real life prince-like person. A stereotypical, cliché princely figure. Someone with big kind eyes, nice, tall, bright, handsome, that knew how to ride a white horse, and would sweep me off my feet.

The two of us stayed silent for a while, listening to the light ticks of the library clock, and then idle chatter started up again. Suddenly though, the chimes of the campus clock tower brought a skeptical look to Aya's face.

"Didn't you say you were going somewhere at five?" It hit me, the lab sheet, I'd forgotten!

Without thinking, I grabbed her arm, and dragged her into hall way, and led her in tow towards the main stairway.

"Augh! I was supposed to talk to Haruhi in the Music room."

"You mean THE Haruhi? As in the one and only Haruhi?" I could swear that Aya's eyes lit up a bit, and her grin grew wider. "What would he want with you in the Music room? All alone, _after _Host Club hours…" She trailed off suggestively, and I pointedly glared at her.

I explained to her about the lab sheet. But, being the hopeless romantic she was, Aya didn't buy it at all.

"Y'know, there's a reason hot guys want to meet girls in isolated places…" I rolled my eyes at her, and I could tell she'd been reading too much ecchi manga lately. I made it a point to confiscate her stash once I got a chance.

"That's sickening."

"Hey, _any _girl would kill to be in your shoes!" She smiled dreamily, "Haruhi is so adorable, Kyouya-san is so dreamy, Tamaki is so gosh darn happy, you can't help but smile, and then there's…." She trailed off, when she went into this phase, it was best to tune her out. I trained my gaze on the ornate stairway handle, trying not to trip over the skirt of the school-issued (hideous, might I add) dress.

I didn't know any of the host club members, so I refrained from judging them. Like most rational girls at Ouran, I tried to stay away from them, lest their fan girls would start a stampede.

Two of them, the Ootori, and Tamaki were in my math class, but never really conversed with me. Tamaki was a bit too _flamboyant_ for my liking, and Ootori mostly kept to himself. The twins were in the rest of my freshmen classes, but I tended to not pay mind to them either. I'm not joking when I say that their intentions with one another seem less than appropriate. I didn't bother them though, what is it to me? Exactly, nothing.

Since a few days ago, when Haruhi became my science lab partner, he was the only host that I actually associated with. Even so, he was still a strange one. Almost as if he were a female, but, that's impossible.

Speaking of which, why was Haruhi at a host club? I didn't know he was into that kind of thing…

"Risa? Risa! Are you listening?" Aya shouted, prodding my shoulder, pouting.

"Nope!" I flashed her a grin, and began running forward, since we had gotten to the second floor. "I'll race ya to the music room!" Without waiting for her reply, I raced towards the West wing, where Music Room 3 was located. She just shouted something about catching me later.

_~oOo~_

I arrived when the last batch of 'customers' were leaving the music room. I clutched the packet in my hand a little tighter when I caught their pointed stares. Questioning why I was there. I shuddered a bit, and realized that I did not would not like being on the receiving end of fan girls. I almost felt sorry for the host club members, _almost_.

With a little difficulty, I pushed the through the crowd of girls, hearing an indignant 'hey!' once in a while. Which I ignored.

"Oh dear! It's a wayward flower, seeking the company of beautiful people!" I swerved my head a full 90 degrees, to find exactly who I was trying to not have to go through. Tamaki, the prince of the Flamboyance Kingdom himself. He was skipping towards me.

"No." He stumbled a bit, but I could see that something a lot more drastic would be needed to send him running. "But…there is a girl crying about her dying pony outside, I think she needs a prince…" I trailed off, hoping he'd get the hint.

"My dearrrrrrrr!" He shouted, racing out the door, "Your beautiful prince is coming!"

"That was rather smart, I'll remember that one." I turned and saw Haruhi standing behind me, smiling widely at Tamaki's antics. He occasionally waved goodbye to a club member that was following Tamaki, to watch the show. I noticed that the tiny Lolita boy was missing, and Haruhi told me he was sick; he was taking time off.

"Here you go," I plopped the pack into his hands, "I left the lab door open, so you can do your experiments." He looked up in awe before thanking me earnestly, and telling me to help myself to a snack, before racing off towards to lab room.

See as the only other person left in the room at that point was a boy with black hair and glasses sitting at a table, I went to sit on the couch next to his perch.

"Hey," I said, hoping to strike some conversation with a guy sitting to a table near my left. The silence was making me feel uncomfortable.

He didn't respond, just blankly staring at his laptop. Thinking he didn't hear me the first time, I said hi again, but he just continued to ignore. I raised an eyebrow at what he was looking at... a regular computer. The screen was decorated with stock market bars.

He was such an idiot, why was he buying LNGG? They were a competitor of the Ito-Frost group, and everyone knew with the new processor coming out soon for laptops, it was bound to make Lang group's stock go down.

"You know, I don't think the stock is going to do anything interesting... it's not going to move or anything, at least not for the next minutes." I stated the obvious, trying to talk some more. Maybe he was shy?

"..." The only sound was coming from the whirring fan in his laptop, and occasional tapping of keys. My breathing suddenly sounded really loud, and I secretly wondered how he managed to breath so softly, if he was even breathing at all.

Then I waited to see if there was anything he wanted to say to me back, but he remained quiet. Sighing, I pulled my legs closer and hugged them, wanting to curl into a ball. I wished to be back in the mainstream part of the school, where people were more... normal. Why couldn't I find anything to talk to him about? I remembered how I was surrounded by a whole mob of friends, and we would keep on chatting, only stopping when it was time to leave or something.

I racked my brain. What DID I talk to those people about? The conversations seemed insignificant now though. Nevertheless, I attempted to at least get to know the boy more.

"Hey. What's your favorite color?" I asked.

No response. Figures.

"Mine's blue…I think. Oh well, you don't have to tell me if you don't have one. I had a friend who could never make up her mind about what colors she liked so I know what that's like. Do you have a favorite animal then?"

"No."

"... Tree?"

"Profit tree." He chuckled at his own joke, but I was left to ponder what his true personality was. I was beginning to doubt the perception of 'cool' that the girls had. This guy was nothing to squeal over.

He just looked at me intensely, unnerving me again. I rapidly cut off any eye contact - I really wasn't comfortable with how he stared. Instead, I shifted my head a little to see what was happening in over at Haruhi's table, and found that he was still gone, probably at the lab, finishing up the experimental portion. "Why don't you talk?" I finally asked the boy, pouting. "You are being so boring, you know that?"

"Why _do _you talk?" was his response, but it wasn't said in a mean way. More or less, as if he were immensely amused.

"I'm just asking questions! I want to know more about you."

"If you wanted to know more about me, you could just read my file. I'm sure a daughter of the Ito-Frost group would have no problems getting a hold of it."

"Huh?"

I huffed. At least now I knew he was listening. Didn't mean I was happy with his answer though. Why didn't he just answer me like regular people?

"Y'know you're not really the type of person I'd think would be a host…" I trailed off, waiting for his reply.

"It kills time, and it's profitable." He hit the 'SELL' button, and sold all 2500 shares of his LNGG, which, I noticed, was 11.7 cents higher then it'd been an hour ago. Maybe he wasn't as stock-market-ly illiterate as I thought. Not to be mean of course.

At that point, I was promptly 'glomped.'

You know when someone annoys the bajeezes out of you, and you want to give them a nice big fat punch in the face?

His name is Tamaki Suoh, and I seriously think he has ADHD.

"I couldn't find that poor princess in need of a knight on a white horse!" He complained, changing his victim from me, to Haruhi as he entered the room. Haruhi just awkwardly patted his head as if this were no strange occurrence. "Where could she have gone?"

"There was no girl outside…" I tried to tell him, anything to cease his dramatic crying; it was starting to scare me.

"But…but…but…" Bad idea. It only started another onslaught of crying, and complaining to his 'daughter,' which I made a point to inquire about to Haruhi tomorrow.

"Tamaki stop that, she looks like she is about to eat you." Came the Ootori boy's voice, not even looking up from his stock market page. Everyone laughed, as Tamaki stood up dejectedly, and went to sit in the corner. Growing what seemed to be mushrooms…how very peculiar...

_~oOo~_

Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the low quality grammar-wise, I'm a little out of practice. But I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Please read and review~!


End file.
